A thousand years and more
by Samrit
Summary: His hate had made her leave him. He did everything he could for her even bringing her back from the death. But its his own fault that gave them a live of eternity. Now he regrets that his once so cheerful and trusting heart was filled with hate for the world. Now its filled with sorrow and all he whishes for is for her to come back... and she? She is waiting for his true self...
1. Prologue

***hides under desk* Hi everyone... I know that some of you are probably mad why I won't update my other stories like promised and now are publishing again a new story... But well... I am kinda stuck with problems... a lot of problems. I can even only publish this because I am using a tablet. It took me quiet some time to type all this again on tabled after I typed it on phone. So anyway... here is a new story!**

**This story was inspired by the song Kiseki by Greeeen (bet i have either typed to many e's or not enough...). Its one wonderful song and I like the instrumantal version very much. Also it was used as the ending melody of the new Pokemon X/Y game. And the poem to it was just wonderfull... ANYWAY! That song helped me to be able to write again a little so I hope you will enjoy this. Oh and maybe you can enjoy the chapter better if you also listen to the instrumental version or so but even the music box verstion is wonderful.**

**Now read enjoy and review.**

**Warning: In this story are some facts from the manga / anime changed. The story does not play in the normal Fairy Tail we all know. It plays in a diffrent kind of way with no real relations to manga /anime events and or happenings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**A thousand years and more**

**Prologue**

_Natsu stared up into the tree. His right hand rested on it as the rainbow colored petals danced in the wind. He closed his eyes. Breathing slowly in and out, he knew what was going to happen. He saw it often enough, it was nothing new to him. But still… he feared what was going to happen. Slowly he pulled his hand back from the tree. The once so wonderful rainbow colored petals lost their beautiful shine as he slowly turned around. _

_His face was emotionless as he looked at the person he loved so much. He reached out his hand to her face, carefully stroking away the tears that seemingly never stopped falling from her eyes. It broke his heart. Everything he did was for her and yet she was still crying. _

_Suddenly her hand shot up, slapping away his hand that was stroking her cheek. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him in a mix of sadness and disappointment. Her soft pink lips moved as if she was saying something but Natsu couldn't hear it. Her blond hair waved in the strong wind that suddenly came up, blowing away all the petals that danced around them. _

_Slowly she stepped back, shaking her head in disappointment as she turned her back to him. Natsu stood there frozen not able to move. His hand was reached out to her but she was too far away for him to grab her. His feet didn't move and so he watched in sorrow how she left him, slowly disappearing into the distance. _

_Her scent slowly was carried away by the wind and finally her last words to him echoed in his head as Natsu fell down on his knees tears finally falling from his eyes. _

"_You are not the Natsu I love anymore… I can't stay with someone like you… goodbye…"_

Natsu shot up, his hand reaching out like he was going to grab something but there was nothing but air. Slowly he calmed down his breath as he buried his face in his hands. It was still dark and only the moon was giving his small house a little bit of light through the windows.

"This dream again…" Natsu mumbled with a sorrowful voice in his hands. He didn't look up. All he felt was regret and sorrow. Natsu was slightly shaking. The same dream… no the same memory was hunting him day by day for so many years now. Slowly he felt how his last bit of hope crumbled under this never ending dream.

"Lucy… will you forgive me one day?" He asked into the darkness of his room waiting for an answer that never came.

"No…" He whispered fearful. "…not even someone like you could forgive me… or else you would be here…" Natsu smiled bitterly as he stood up. Not bothering to lighten the place he walked into what seemed to be a bathroom and changed. When he stepped out fully clothed he walked over to his door.

"I will be going for a walk…" He said into the empty room but then shock his head. There was no one to answer him and so he turned back to the door and stepped out into the chilly night for a walk under the moon.

But what Natsu didn't know was that there was someone listening to him. Two dark figures were sitting on the roof of his small house. One was rather small the other a normal high. Both were wearing a dark coat with a hood hiding their faces. They watched how he left his place and started to walk into the forest.

When Natsu was out of sight the taller one of them jumped down from the roof and walked into the opposite direction away from the little house. The smaller one reminded on the roof, seemingly thinking of what to do before it finally followed the other one. Right before the smaller one would disappear right into the darkness just like its taller friend it turned back to the little house. As if it didn't want to leave but then it knew better and hurried after the one.

...

It was deep in the night and Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail was still sitting at his desk. Working on some papers he got from the council. Report to fill out for caused destruction by some of the guild members. A deep sigh escaped him as he finished one paper only to get to the next one.

Sure he loved his guild and every member of the guild was like a child to him but loving his children and filling out reports were two different things. Cursing under his breath, he reached out for his mug of booze but when he grabbed nothing but air he looked up only to see a hooden figure holding it away from him.

"Give me that!" Makarov complained as he stretched out his arm for the mug but missed it again as the person stepped to the side.

"You shouldn't fill out reports if you are not sober." A light female voice came from the hooden figure.

"Watch what you say kid!" Makarov warned but with the smile on his face you would know that he was only joking around.

"Don't forget I am way older then you." The women under the hood laughed. But as she reached out her hand to remove her hood her voice turned serious. "I need your help…"

Makarovs expression changed as he looked into the face of the blond haired woman before him. "Let me guess… it's about him?"

The woman only nodded and looked at Makarov with sadness in her eyes. Tears were slowly forming in the corner of her eyes but before they could fall she wiped them away with a swift movement. "You… no… this guild is his last chance… Makarov… I don't know who else to ask…"

Makarov jumped down from his chair. Rounding his desk he was standing in front of the woman who still tried to wipe away fresh tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. Stretching his arm up, Makarov patted the woman on the head. A grin was now on his face.

"I was wondering when you would finally ask for help." The women looked only shocked down at him as her tears stopped.

"Let my brats handle him." Makarov grinned even brighter now and the women finally gave him a small smile. Outside the sun was rising at the horizon, coloring the night sky in a warm red and orange color. Both of them turned to the window to what the rising sun now…

…not too far away in a distanced forest Natsu was also now looking up at the rising sun as if he was waiting for something… or more like he was waiting for someone…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Remeber I typed everything on phone/tablet.**

**Thanks for the reviews in the future.  
**

**Hopefully we see each other soon in another chapter.**


	2. Reaching out a hand

**Hi! I finally finished this chapter and yep I am still working ont he once for other stories... ANYWAY! I don't have much to say so yea... read enjoy and review. Plus I am still from Germany and my english is still not the best.  
**

**Warning: In this story are some facts from the manga / anime changed. The story does not play in the normal Fairy Tail we all know. It plays in a diffrent kind of way with no real relations to manga /anime events and or happenings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**A thousand years and more**

**Chapter 1: Reaching out a hand**

Natsu sat on a cliff outside of the forest he lived. This was one of his favorite places. Normally he would sit under one of the huge cherry blossom trees which were in the center of Magnolias Park. But there was a commotion in town because of some guild mages running wild in search for something or someone. Seeing how he wouldn't get peace there he then decided to go to his second favorite place, this cliff side.

The sun was already up high in the sky while Natsu starred off into the distance. Under him the waves were clashing against the Cliffside. He closed his eyes and started to listen to it. Memories of happier times broke to the surface and Natsu could feel how a small smile formed on his lips but then turned into a frown.

"Luce… where are you…" He mumbled into the wind. Suddenly he turned around sharply glaring at the row of trees. Slowly a person stepped out of the shadows. His black rope and hair waving lightly in the wind that came from the ocean. Natsu knew that man and he didn't connect happy memories with him anymore.

Giving the person one last a sharp glare Natsu turned back to face the ocean and continued staring into the distance. He heard the footsteps coming closer to him. It made Natsu grimace but he didn't look up as the footsteps stopped next to him.

"Get lost! You're the last person I would want to talk to." Natsu muttered in annoyance but the man next to him didn't move.

"I only came to warn you. Mages from Mavi's guild are searching for you. You should leave this place and stop waiting." The man next to him said sad but even thought his voice sounded sad a light smirk was playing on his face. He looked down at Natsu and was about to place a hand on his shoulder as Natsu stood up and walked away without sparing the man even one glaze.

Right before Natsu entered the forest, he turned around to face him one last time. His voice rising in volume with ever sentence he spoke. "Never again will I take advices from you Zeref. I hated this world. Hated nearly every mage, then she left. I lost her! All because of you, and now?! You are warning me?! ME WHOES LIVE YOU DESTROYED?!"

Zeref looked at Natsu with disappointment. This wasn't going how he had planned it. He wanted to pull Natsu on his side again like he once was but it seemed like thought that this one woman was still crossing his plans even with her not being present.

"You still blame me?" Zeref let out a hollow laugh. "You will soon see that over all these years nothing has changed Natsu. These insects are still the same as back then and I was and am the only who can change that but I will need you to do that!"

"What happened to the boy you once were?!" Natsu let out a low growl but didn't bother spare him another look as he just turned around and walked away, back into the forest mumbling something more to himself then Zeref as he disappeared into the shadows. "I thought I was the one that changed a lot but you did too…"

* * *

_…899 years ago…_

_One book after another was thrown against the wall. Each was furiously searched through. A loud curse was heard as another hit the wall with a loud bang. Two pairs of worried eyes, belonging to a boy with black hair and a girl with long wavy blond hair, were watching. One pair of onyx eyes, belonging to a pink haired guy, was going through the pages of the next book closing shortly before it was tossed over the persons shoulder like every other before. _

_"Kato will be angry if he sees how you tread his books…." The girl said worried as she watched how yet again another book was thrown to the side. The boy nodded to the girls words as he also kept watching the third person in this room. _

_"What Kato doesn't know won't bother him…" The pink haired answered as he grabbed the next book opening it and already starting to briefly reading the pages. _

_"Mavis is right…" The black haired boy mumbled as he went up and picked up one of the thrown book that slowly formed a pile. "… and shouldn't you take a rest too? Grandine wants to talk with you…."_

_The ears of the pink haired peaked up at what the boy said and he turned to him. "Did she find anything out?!" his voice was filled with hope as he looked at the two children that only exchanged a worried look. _

_"No…" Mavis slowly started, facing the ground. "…she wants you to stop Natsu…" _

_Natsu's hands clenched into fist. Ever since that day all everyone told him was to stop his researches. It angered him. It angered him that they couldn't understand. Even his own foster father, who even gave him this idea wasn't fully supporting him. Was it that bad that he only wanted to see her smile again? _

_He shook his head furiously. It wasn't wrong, was it? He wanted his mate back. He wanted to see her smile again, to hear her laugh again. This war had taken her from him so it was only fair if he could get her back. That was at least what he thought. But everyone seemed to be against it. Telling him to leave things how they were, that her fate couldn't be changed. But didn't he prove once that fate could be changed? No he wouldn't give up no matter how often they told him to stop. _

_Suddenly Natsu felt a light tug on his left arm. He looked down on it to see the black haired boy holding up a rather old looking book. The boy had a shy smile on his face as if he didn't know if what he did was good or bad. Natsu took the book from the boy and looked at hit for a while before he turned back to the boy who played with his fingers out of nervousness. _

_"Zeref, where did you get that book?" Natsu asked curious as the boy in question jumped in surprise. _

_"I uh…." Zeref started to fumble around with his clothing as suddenly Mavis jumped on his back clinging onto his neck nearly choking the poor boy. _

_"YOU WERE IN KATO'S SECRET LIBRARTY WITHOUT ME!?" Mavis yelled light anger in her voice as she kept choking Zeref who gasped for air. _

_"I… was…. Not…" Zeref gasped between breath as he tried to shake of Mavis who had a iron grip on him. _

_"LIER!" She yelled out before he could finish his barely spoken sentence as she pointed at the book in Natsu's hands. "THAT BOOK IS FROM THE SECRET PART! YOU WERE THERE WITHOUT ME!"_

_"I was not! Kato dropped it! and I thought it could help Natsu!" Zeref protested as he finally got Mavis off his back jumped to the side putting up his guard up as he kept watching Mavis in fear that the girl was going to choke him again. Mavis on the other hand stared at him as small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. _

_Natsu caught himself as he let out a small amused chuckle as he watched the two arguing back and for if Zeref was lying about the book or not. A small smile formed on his lips as he turned his attention to the book. He opened it and went through a few pages as the small smile slowly grew. _

_Both children stopped in their arguing and looked at Natsu who was still smiling while reading that book. The children looked at each other and back at him as both smiled lightly. One more relieved the other one with a hidden smirk. _

* * *

"And we are searching together because….?" Gray asked as he walked next to Erza who looked determinate ahead of the road they walked on. The road leaded into a rather dark part of the forest even though it was already noon and the sun was shining brightly. The path ahead of them also gave Gray a chilly feeling and he was an ice mage for heaven sake. It slightly bothered him that he could explain why he felt chilly and he also didn't really understand why he was here with Titania herself, Erza Scarlet.

"Because Master told us all to go search for that mage, and seeing how everyone grouped up I decided to make you my partner." Erza said normally as she kept walking thought the forest not affected by the chilly aura it sent off. "Besides the mage we look for is using fire magic so your ice magic should be useful if we have to force him to come along."

Gray sweat dropped as he shook his head. "We have to drag a mage to the guild. What's so difficult about that?" Gray asked as he looked at Erza, waiting for an answer but it never came.

Right before Erza could answer a wall of fire shoot up from the ground blocking their way. Gray jumped back in surprise while Erza only stared at it not impressed at all. She looked at it interested and slowly as her eyes got used to the light of the flames, she could make out the silhouette of a person behind the wall of blazing fire.

"Who are you? Why are you blocking our way?" Erza asked with a loud and stern voice, her hand resting already by the sword on her hip. Gray who walked up to her now narrowed his eyes to see better through the flames. They waited for an answer but nothing came. In fact the silhouette was slowly getting smaller as if the person behind the flames walked away.

"YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME?!" A little vein popped up on Erza's forehead. She didn't like it that she was ignored. Slowly a dark aura was forming around her. Gray, knowing what was going to happen, hurried to get away from her as far as he could, but too late. Erza grabbed him by his collar and throw him over the wall of flames she herself then jumped easily over it.

With a loud thud both of them landed, Erza perfectly on her feet and Gray not so comfortable on his head. He groaned loudly as he stood up, though he didn't dare to even mutter a complaint about the way Erza was handling things again. When he looked up he already saw Erza glaring at a pinked haired boy in front of them. The pink haired didn't seem much older than him but something was off. Gray only couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

The pink haired was staring at them with no interest, no emotions playing on his face. His eyes held a deep sorrowful shine. His whole appearance seemed to give of a lonely aura but at the same time Gray felt like there was something mysterious about that guy. Gray glazed at Erza and then back at the guy before them. He narrowed his eyes at him.

Meanwhile Erza draw out her sword and pointed it at the stranger before them. "I will asked nicely again. Who are you and why are you blocking our way? Or perhaps you are the mage we are looking for?" Erza gave him one of her famous death glares but the pink haired didn't seem like he was affected by it.

After a while of staring at each other the pink haired let out a deep sigh. "Go back to where you came. You are not welcomed here." With these words the pink haired turned around and left them standing there. Just as Erza was about to follow him another wall of fire appeared out of nowhere but this time as fast as it appeared it disappeared again. Both, Erza and Gray, blinked a few times only to see that the guy was already gone and with him the walls of fire that were in front and behind them just seconds ago.

"Well that was informative…" Gray mumbled as he stared a head. He didn't really dare to look at Erza feeling how her famous dark aura was forming around her. Then suddenly he heard a crash and when he looked he saw a fallen tree next to the queen of fairies before she stormed off to follow that pink haired guy.

Gray who was a bit stunned at this followed suit after her and soon both of them reach a little house that was hidden deep in the forest. Thought it was more of a little shack then house. The walls where covered with moss and one of the windows of the front was already broken. There was even a hole in the roof.

But even thought that shack wasn't in any good shape, Erza still went ahead and kicked open the door. Reminding's of the floor crashed against the wall by the other end of the room. Without any hesitation Erza stepped in and walked over to the stunned pink haired sitting on his bed. She stopped in front of him drawing her sword again and held it against his throat.

"Look I know we may have started off bad…" In the background Gray was heard coughing out a low "sure you kicked in his door…" Earning a short glare from her making him cower in fear. "But I know that you probably are that fire mage named Natsu we are searching for."

Natsu didn't react on it and only glared at the sword. He did know that even if she cut him he wouldn't die but that doesn't mean that he had to like that a sword was pressed against his throat. With a swift movement he got hold of the sword and removed it from his throat, throwing it out of Erza's reach and missing Gray only by inches when it flew past him.

"Look I don't care if you are looking for me just get lo-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence he was knocked on the head by Erza and crashed to the ground. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up but was suddenly lifted up in the air. It took a few second for Natsu to register what had happened when Gray kneeled down to Natsu's eye level while Erza was holding him up by the belt of his clothing.

"Listen I don't like being here in this crappy shack the same way you don't like us here but Master told us to get you so you have to come with us pinky." Gray smirked as he saw the annoyed look in Natsu's face and stood up walking ahead out of the door. Natsu was still glaring at him and about to send a little fire spark after him as Erza was next to speak up.

"I would have said it nicer." She told Gray with a glare as she placed Natsu over her shoulder who forgot what he was about to do and started to complained by struggling as good as he could against her iron grip.

"Look I don't care what Mavis said I am not going to join your guild! Nor do I want any help from her!" Natsu shouted as he struggled more. He tried to kick himself free he even was about to burn part of her hair. But suddenly Erza threw him against the next tree very roughly. She was giving him a death glare that made him shiver like never before. Gray was again cowering in fear already and out of sight as he watched how Erza draw back her fist ready to punch.

Natsu closed his eyes waiting for the punch to come but it never came. When he opened his eyes again he saw Erza smiling at him, a little bit too nicely for his taste. But his eyes slowly went over to her hand she was holding out to him as if she didn't attend to punch him just now. Gray looked at her wide eye and blinked a few times at the sudden mood change.

"I don't know exactly who Mavis is and what kind of business she has with our guild. But our Master wants to talk with you and if you would join our guild it would be nice to have a fire mage like you as a new Nakama." Erza smiled why Gray snored in the back.

"Yea he probably will set the guild on fire that ash head!" This got Gray only a death glare from Erza and he was back to cowering on the ground while Natsu meanwhile was only staring at the hand Erza held out to him.

"Staring at my hand won't get you anywhere. Take it already." Erza smiled as she noticed how Natsu stared at her hand as if he wasn't completely sure if he should take it or not. A small smile played on Natsu's face. He looked at his own right hand and his smile grew a little bit more. Erza smiled and Gray smirked knowingly thinking that Natsu would take Erzas hand. Instead he just stood up himself and brushed off dust from his clothing as he looked at the two as if nothing happened.

"So where is that 'Master' of yours? Didn't you say something about the wanting to meet me?" Natsu asked when he turned around and started to walk not looking back at them. His face turning back to be emotionless and hard to read but his façade was slowly breaking.

* * *

_"Come on stop staring take it already!"_

_"No thank you."_

_"Your weird, you know? Take my hand already."_

_"I said: No thank you, idiot!"_

_"You sure? You wanna stay here… with all the dragons… and dangers... and bad mages… an-"_

_"Okay okay! I will come with you! Happy now?!"_

_"Yes but you're pretty weird, you know that?"_

_"And you're an idiot!" _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And i hope it wasn't all to boring... and even thougth I am trying to write a rather sad story it doesn't seem like one much yet... But I will keep trying my best!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews in the future.  
**

**Hopefully we see each other soon in another chapter.**


End file.
